The Tale of Enough
by Bedshaped
Summary: RWHG PreHBP Completed Ron and Hermione are struggling with their emotions. How is it possible to show their love in such times?Angsty in 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Enough

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc. Duh.  
The summer at the burrow was hot and sticky. The sun was always out and it never rained . However, the weather was about the last thing on Ron's mind, besides, maybe his brother, Percy. In fact the only time the weather occurred to him was when he went outside to practice quidditch with Ginny and he would notice how gross the grass was.

But even improving his keeper skills did not take the endless thoughts he had been thinking since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts out of his head. He'd been contemplating about which decision to make and Ron was regularly overwhelmed by his thoughts and seemed even more thick headed to his family for lack of paying attention.  
But, really, this was an important decision. Not only to Ron, but to Harry and Hermione too. Harry needed Ron and Hermione after losing Sirius and finally convincing the ministry of Voldemort's return. Whenever Harry was ready to talk, Ron and Hermione had to be ready as well. This would be a difficult if, say, Ron and Hermione were dating because standing ready at Harry's side was a demanding task. Ron wasn't willing to leave his best friend so he could date his other.

Ron had come up with a couple of things he could do. There was, of course, just letting things be. There was a downside, however. If Hermione didn't know how Ron felt about her she might move on and leave him behind. Or Ron could tell her how he felt and not date her until the timeing was slightly in their favor. On one hand, this was probably the most logical of his choices. But Ron couldn't tell Hermione his feelings logically, and that's what worried him most. If his ears went red or he began to stutter she might not take him seriously, and that would be the worst outcome of all.

Time was running out to decide, though. Hermione was coming to his house the next day.  
"Ok, Ron," Ron coached himself. "Just say it. Then it will be over with." He was building confidence when the thought that Hermione might not like him back pounced on him and demolished all that confidence in a snap.

Then Ron remembered the mental list of the pros and cons of this decision he had made in his mind. The most important of all the points though, happened to be on the pro side, so Ron didn't need to give it another thought. Telling Hermione the truth about his feelings for her was being honest with her, like a friend should be. And anyways, their friendship meant more to Hermione, he knew than to forget it because he felt more towards her than just a friend should. What he had to lose was less important than what he had to gain, Hermione's trust.

Ron's mind was set and he wouldn't waver. now all he had to do was find the right time to tell her. Preferably alone than in front of his family. That would be easy though, because his parents and Bill were continuing service for the Order and were out most of the day. Percy hadn't apologized yet and Charlie was still in Romania. Fred and George were still living in London and Ginny was visiting them a few days after Hermione was meant to arrive. That would mean plenty of time alone for Ron to tell Hermione the truth.

"Ron, dear, do watch what your doing. You've spilled all over your shirt," Mrs. Weasley said curtly. She had come home after a days work with the Order, as usual, to help make dinner, sleep some, and give more instructions to Ron and Ginny.

"Ginny and I are going to pick up Hermione tomorrow morning. Would you like to come?"  
"No, it's alright," Ron didn't want go to her house. It would be too weird for him, being in Hermione's house.

"You just don't want to wake up that early, right Ron? You haven't been up before noon all summer," Ginny said, jokingly.

"Yeah," Ron was eager to get to bed. The sooner, he got to sleep, the sooner he'd get to see Hermione.

Ron lie in bed the next morning, waiting for his mum and sister to leave, pretending to sleep when Mrs. Weasley meant to say godbye. Getting up and ready when they left, Ron left his room after making his bed. And just as he was about to take the first bite of breakfast, Hermione walked into the kitchen, Ginny following and Mrs. Weasley charming Hermione's trunk up to Percy's old room.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione stated.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron felt a little twinge in his stomach and tried to act normal. He figured chewing was about normal for him, so he took a bite and began to eat. Ginny sat down opposite Ron and took a piece of his toast. Hermione, following suit, sat beside Ginny and they began catching up with all the things they didn't fit in their letters. Ron was addressed a few times and put in a comment or two, but after eating headed to the back to have a go on his broom, hoping Ginny might join him.

This continued until the day Ginny left for Fred and George's flat. Hermione and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the fire one by one. They played silently for a few moments, when Hermione spoke up.

"What do you think we should do for three days while Ginny's in London?" She sounded a little shy, not like Hermione would usually be. Ron contemplated this thought while he absent-mindedly took out one of her pawns.

"I dunno, it gets boring here without Fred and George," Ron thought she might be hinting at Harry, or something, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"Right," Hermione seemed to have run out of things to say before really saying anything. Ron was worried the conversation might go the wrong way, so he decided to tell Hermione everything before she started saying much about Harry.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Wether or not his ears turned red, Ron would not know. He was ignoring everything but Hermione. He finally took a good look at her, something he hadn't done before for fear of blurting things out at the wrong time. She looked pretty, sitting by the window, the morning sun gleaming on her face. Most people would think Hermione looked ordinary with her brown hair down, and lack of makeup. But Ron liked the way she looked, just like Hermione should, like the Hermione he knew. These thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind, though. Ron wanted to get everything out while he still had the nerve.

"Look, this might sound a little odd, but I figure its better to be honest and not keep things from you. What I mean to say is, that well, I like you, Hermione."

Ron had tried to look her in the eye, but his eyes kept darting to the chess board. He looked up at her again.

"I mean, like, not as a best friend." Ron was glad he got it out. Wether or not Hermione understood it as he hoped, he wasn't going to worry about just yet. Hermione just smile at him. He felt a wave of relief. He knew this smile, it was a smile of accomplishment, not of amusement or spite.

"Ron, I'm so glad you told me. I like you too." Hermione smiled at Ron again and he smiled back, but only for a moment. He knew what was coming and didn't want it too, but remembering logic for once in his life, he began about Harry.

"Hermione, Harry needs us, otherwise I would have asked, but wether or not you'd want to, but you should know, I mean..." Ron couldn't seem to get the words out right.

"You mean, we can't date just yet because Harry needs us to be there for him and if we did start a relationship we won't be able to concentrate enough on him," Hermione said, coming to his rescue.  
"Exactly. I mean I want to, but we can't leave Harry, but when everything is better, we could, if you wanted to wait." Ron said this with a little uneasiness, not only because he always got nervous about these things, but because he wasn't quite ready himself to start a full pledged relationship with someone. He had to grow up a bit yet. But Ron knew that when he was ready to start something more than a friendship, he wanted to date Hermione. That was something he knew wouldn't change, and Ron was ready to promise that to Hermione.

"Ron, of course I'll wait with you. And I probably aren't ready anyways, but when we are, I want to be with you." Ron smiled again and reached out for Hermione's hand.

"Do you Promise?" he said, holding her hand.

"Yes." replied Hermione with another smile, this time beaming with joy. It didn't seem like much to other people, holing hands, but for Ron and Hermione, it was more than enough.  
The End. Of the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Enough

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing not stated literally.

Almost two years had passed in a flash and Ron, Hermione and Harry were nearing the end of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The three had picked out a career path to follow once they graduated and were taking classes accordingly. Harry was planning on becoming an aurer, not to anyone's surprise. Hermione decided to work at St. Mungo's hospital because of the very high increase in patients due to the war caused by Voldemort. She knew it wasn't something she really wanted to do, but something she felt compelled to do. And Ron had changed his mind from becoming an aurer like Harry to working at Ollivander's, the wand making shop. This had seemed a simple job that didn't involve the war very much.

At the end of their sixth year Harry and Ron had both met up with Voldemort's death eaters. Ron had been hit with countless spells in his attempt to keep Harry away from them. Ron's efforts had kept Harry ready for his confrontation with the Dark Lord himself, but had left Ron deeply scarred in more than one way. Though Ron was ready to fight for his best friend and the rest of the world, he did not want to continue fighting dark wizards unless forced to. A job at Ollivander's was a better way to spend his time, Ron thought.

With their new careers thought out and the last few weeks of school right around the corner, most people would think the three teenagers were doing just fine. They acted that way too, laughing and joking constantly. But inside Harry, Hermione and Ron were not very happy at all. They were waiting. Waiting for the end of the war and Harry's encounter with the one they feared most. The three wanted it to come so that it would be over, yet at the same time dread overtook them whenever the thought came to mind. Out of the three, Harry was the luckiest when it came to his thoughts. He was obligated to turn of his mind and emotions to prevent the dark lord from learning information that would benefit no one but himself. Harry rarely had to think about these things. Otherwise, he would seem weak and would easily be taken advantage of.

But Ron and Hermione both still had these thoughts and feelings swarm through them constantly, causing much pain and suffering on their part. Harry never knew, though. He was kept too busy to have time to think very much. He had less and less time to spend with his best friends. This was alright, however. It was for the best, and Voldemort would have less power over Harry when they did meet again.

While Harry was at quidditch practice one day, (Ron had quit because he didn't want to be on the team any more)Hermione had made Ron take a break from his homework to go for a walk with her. Hermione was fed up with answering Ron's many questions over and over and decided a walk would help calm him down.

The day was fresh and light, much like the gardens at the Burrow were in the summer. Ron was beginning to sway into thoughts of the summer when Hermione pulled him back to reality. He realized they had already made it to the side of the lake. Hermione tugged at his sleeve to suggest he sit down beside her. Ron complied and felt how soft the grass felt. The sun gently colliding with his skin and the feeling of warmth that had passed through him the moment he had sat down compelled him to lie down and bask in the glory of that morning. Hermione seemed to have thought this was a good idea as well, for she lay down beside Ron and they watched the clouds pass through the sky for what seemed a long while.

Ron was penetrating a thought about Harry when suddenly he spoke. Not even realizing he had thought of what he said, he looked rather surprised. But Hermione hadn't noticed, she was still looking upwards.

"Hermione, remember the summer before last. That day we were playing wizard's chess and we were talking about . . . us?" Ron though startled by what he had said was glad he had gotten it out. These feelings had been bombarding him time and time again the last while.  
"Mmm . . . " Hermione seemed keen on Ron continuing.

"Well, I know it's still not the right time, seeing as the war is still very much alive. But do you, you know, still feel the same. It's ok . . . if you don't, I mean. But I just wanted to know . . . "  
"Yes, I still feel the same. Don't you?"Hermione had propped herself up on her elbow and was looking at Ron with a glitter of fear in her eyes. She was scared of losing him, thought Ron. He was right.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure. I hate waiting though. It's so hard. This war needs to end soon. All our lives have fallen apart. I just want to make everything right again. But I can't. I have to wait. We both do. Everyone does. But, just the same, it's hard, "a ripple of betterment ran through Ron as he finished telling Hermione all he was feeling.

He always felt better when talking to Hermione. She comforted him when the going got tough and was always ready to be there for him. Ron couldn't believe how amazing Hermione could be. She seemed perfect. It was almost ghastly, but at the same time, laying there next to her felt bewildering to his very being. He was in love, for the first time in his life.

Hermione sighed. She knew a lot of what Ron was feeling and wanted to make the pain go away. Because she couldn't help Ron and because she was feeling all the things that were so terrible to think Hermione got up and waited for Ron to as well. Ron looked up for a moment and then at the lake.

"Are you heading back?"Ron asked.

"Yes, I think so. It's getting a bit chilly out and I promised Lavender I would help her with an assignment," Hermione replied, with a hint of remorse. Ron smiled at her lack of optimism and figured he should go see Harry at practice since he hadn't been in a while.

"I'm going to watch Harry, but I'll see you at lunch?"Ron turned to see Hermione's face before he left for the quidditch pitch.

"Yeah . . . bye, then," Hermione headed back to the castle with a perplexed expression on her face. She had so many emotions and feelings that were bombarding her head and she didn't like it one bit. Hermione hated having to make up poor excuses for fear of Ron.

She needed him so much, yet if he was there for her she'd get swept up in her feelings and they would both get hurt. Hermione knew she was a patient person, but this was different from waiting for Christmas break, or the mark of a test. This was waiting to be with her one true love. It was the hardest thing she had ever gone through.

The angst of it all was mind-blowing and though to many people, the fact the three were even living was incredible, it meant barely a pinch to Hermione. All that she cared about was that she and Ron had to avoid each other, and to Hermione, that was much less than enough.

A/N: Just a heads up, though it seems to be a bit late, I wrote this story ages ago when I was utterly wretched at writing, I'm more used to reading fics. Anyway, sorry for any gross mistakes, ie: putting two of the same word within two sentences, grammar/spelling errors, putting she instead of he, etc. It was never beta-ed. I found it while cleaning out the ol' 'my documents' section making space for final projects for school and some new fan fics I hope! Thought I'd put it up and see what happens ; ).


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of Enough

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so on and so forth...  
What Ron and Hermione were waiting for came all too soon. Harry, the Order, a few DA members and themselves had met up with followers of Voldemort, each defending their master. Anybody on Voldemort's side was dueling with someone, no matter which country they were in. However, the people fighting them off were far stronger than the death eaters themselves. Some pleaded with their offenders that they changed their ways and needn't be killed. A fair few of the followers, especially the death eaters, were simply injured and doomed to rot in prison. But the worst of the final battle was the outcome after it has finished.

Many lives had been lost, many people injured. Innocent people were tormented and St. Mungo's had even more patients in the following days than ever before. Anybody who was not seriously injured was banned from entering the already crowded building. Families were found weeping everywhere you turned, not being able to see their dying loved ones. It was the tragedy of all tragedies and left the wizarding world in despair.

The Weasleys and Hermione got it the worst of all, though. The prophecy had turned out to be wrong, Harry survived and Voldemort fell for the last time. But a burst of anger and defeat shot through Voldemort's remaining followers and, while they were on the brink of death they retaliated against Harry. The poor boy was almost killed on impact when all the curses hit him.  
Harry was sure to survive, but was left unconscious for a long few weeks. In the roar for the battle surrounding Harry many of the people he loved were fatally injured and a few even died. Hagrid, Ginny, Neville and Tonks were all killed in the most brutal ways. The order was in a state of shock, along with Neville's family, but the Weasleys and Hermione couldn't even remember how to cry. It hit them so hard, that their only daughter was gone. Hagrid, the dear friend that he was, would never see the light of day, Neville never getting the chance to grow into the man they all new he could be, and Tonks was such a good friend to them all. Harry didn't find out until he woke again, leaving him in a right panic.

Harry was the most affected by the war. He seemed almost dead, but still alive. It was if he had his soul sucked out by a dementor, wandering the earth will noting but a body. Harry would probably been better off if he had died along with Voldemort. In a sense he was relieved, yet there was so much suffering to live through before they could smile again.

Though he hadn't gone through quite as much as Harry had, Ron was in shambles when the war ended. His sister gon, his friends gone. It seemed as if everyone was in their own world, dealing with all that had happened. Ron felt so lonely, yet all he wanted was space, privacy, a moment alone to try and fix his head. But his family and friends were badgering him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ron, are you ok? You seem a bit peaky,"

"Ron, are you Sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"Ron, why aren't you listening? Did I say something?"

It was as if they actually wanted for him to explode at the seems with rage. The more people talked to Ron, the more he wanted to strangle them all and be done with it. But he didn't, he'd give a grunt or a wave of his hand and the world would leave him to perish in his thoughts. All Ron wanted, needed, was some mercy.

Hermione burst through Ron's bedroom door at lightning speed, slamming it behind her. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She felt calmer suddenly, as if being in Ron's room was refreshing. When she opened her eyes she immediately saw Ron perched on the side of his bed. He looked sort of dazed, yet surprised by her presence. He was looking straight at her, like he could see into her soul.

"I'm sorry I barged in here like this. But I need to be as far away from everyone as possible for a while. To clear my head, you know? I'll leave if you wanted me-" Hermione said.

"-No, it's ok," Ron interrupted. "It'd be nice to have some quiet company." Hermione smiled at his words and sat down next to Ron. Resting her head in her hands they sat together for a while in silence.

Hermione began to cry mutely, her tears falling through her fingers. Ron noticed and when he put his arm around her shoulders she leant against him. She wanted him to stay exactly like that until she had finished crying all her tears. But he pulled away after only a few moments and walked over to the window. He seemed set on something, but she didn't know what. Watching Ron stare out the window Hermione thought of all the things he might be thinking of. Nothing was very pleasant.

"I miss them. I know it doesn't seem like I was very good friends with them, but I was. Ginny was my sister. She was the only girl in our family besides mum. And she was so much like Fred and George in a way, but Ginny talked with me a lot. Well, except for about the guys she dated. But, it was like we had this special bond. But she's gone now. Forever. Its final, and I can barely admit it." Ron said this all with a determined quaver. He had a few stray tears slipping down his face. "And Neville, I mean, he was so loyal. He always did what he thought was right, and never gave up on people. He was a better friend than anyone could ask for. Neville would do anything for anyone if it meant something to them. He could have been-"

"-Ron, stop." he turned around to see Hermione in shambles. She was shaking like mad, as if she were in freezing cold water. He walked over to her and knelt on the floor, looking at her face. She had pure terror in her eyes and he couldn't stand to see that.

Hermione collapsed on Ron and he surrounded her with warmth. He was her escape. He meant everything to her, but this was so hard to get through. She couldn't hear about all the friends she lost, it pained her to even hear their names.

"Hermione, we have to talk about them all. We'll never get over them if we don't. We have to move on, you and me together. Hagrid, Ginny, Neville and Tonks would want us to be happy. We have to do it for them. We just have to."

"Ron, I can't. When I think about them, my mind wanders. I always think of what they could have been. But I know they will never be anything. It tears me up inside to know I'll never see them again, I can't stand it." Ron held her tighter, he never wanted to let her go.

"I know, Hermione, I know."

A/N: I know nothing has really happened yet. I dunno. I think I'll get some feedback and see if I should add more, it might take me a while tho. I have to get back into the story, I haven't seen it in a long time. I would definetly add more if there was a demand cough hint review cough though I am pleased with the story the way it is now. I hoped you've enjoyed it so far :D


End file.
